The Wiggles
Season 1 #The Body September 21, 2001 #Communication September 25, 2001 #Work September 26, 2001 #Imagination September 27, 2001 #Cows, Ducks September 28, 2001 #Food October 1, 2001 #Dancing October 8, 2001 #Dressing Up October 15, 2001 #Your Body October 22, 2001 #At Play October 29, 2001 #Storytelling November 5, 2001 #Friends November 16, 2001 #Multicultural November 26, 2001 #Hygiene December 7, 2001 #Animals January 14, 2002 #History January 28, 2002 #Movement February 4, 2002 #Nutrition February 5, 2002 #Directions February 6, 2002 #Manners February 7, 2002 #Travel February 8, 2002 #Family February 11, 2002 #Safety June 17, 2002 #Music and Musical Instruments June 18, 2002 #Counting and Numbers June 19, 2002 #Play June 20, 2002 Season 2 #Anthony's Friend September 9, 2002 #Murray's Shirt September 16, 2002 #Building Blocks September 17, 2002 #Jeff the Mechanic September 18, 2002 #Lilly September 19, 2002 #Zardo Zap September 20, 2002 #The Party September 23, 2002 #Wiggle Opera September 30, 2002 #Haircut October 7, 2002 #Muscleman Murray October 14, 2002 #Spooked Monsters October 28, 2002 #Foodman November 25, 2002 #Funny Greg January 14, 2003 #Magical Adventure A Wiggly Movie June 20, 2003 Season 3 #Instruments October 13, 2003 #Gardening October 14, 2003 #Kids Island Long Jump October 15, 2003 #Australian Birds October 16, 2003 #Stories October 17, 2003 #Ballet Class Leaf Rubbing Hugh Jump October 20, 2003 #Reptiles October 21, 2003 #Ducks and Potatoes October 22, 2003 #Groceries and Noises October 23, 2003 #Australian Museums and Farm Animals October 24, 2003 #The Beach October 27, 2003 #Animals October 28, 2003 #Ballet and Dancing October 29, 2003 #Australian Animals October 30, 2003 #Bush Walking Digeridoos November 3, 2003 #Captain Feathersword's Birthday November 4, 2003 #Art Gallery November 5, 2003 #Return to the Beach November 6, 2003 #Boats November 7, 2003 #Swim Lessons and Transportation June 28, 2004 #Bubbles June 29, 2004 #Kindie Gym June 30, 2004 #Flowers and Parks July 1, 2004 #Aquarium July 2, 2004 #Skipping and Exercise January 3, 2005 #Children's Hospital January 5, 2005 Season 4 #Caveland August 23, 2005 #Play Your Gutair September 12, 2005 #Big Red Car September 19, 2005 #Kangaroo Dance September 26, 2005 #Topsy Turpy October 17, 2005 #Make Some Rosy Tea October 24, 2005 #Learn Languages November 4, 2005 #Musical Quiz November 7, 2005 #Bow Wow Wow November 10, 2005 #Say Aah November 15, 2005 #Train Dance November 17, 2005 #Astronut Dance November 18, 2005 #Jack in the Box November 21, 2005 #Cowgirls and Cowboys November 22, 2005 #Picking Flowers November 23, 2005 #Where's Jeff? December 5, 2005 #Monkey Dance December 12, 2005 #Cha Cha Cha January 26, 2006 #Elbow to Elbow February 13, 2006 #Wiggle Groove February 20, 2006 #Quack Quack February 27, 2006 #Let's Go Swimming March 20, 2006 #Chirpy Chirpy Dance April 17, 2006 #Wiggly Party May 6, 2006 #Wiggly Mystery July 22, 2006 #Helicopter Dance August 26, 2006 Season 5 #Rainy Day February 19, 2007 #Pirate Dance February 20, 2007 #Home Sweet Home February 21, 2007 #Game of the Year February 22, 2007 #Story Time February 23, 2007 #Have a Happy Birthday Captain February 26, 2007 #Gorilla Dance March 5, 2007 #Greg's Magic Show March 23, 2007 #Country Music April 16, 2007 #Anthony's Lost Appetite May 12, 2007 #Fun at the Beach June 23, 2007 #The Wonderful Nautical Jacket August 20, 2007 #Wiggly Shopping List September 14, 2007 #Picnic Without Ants October 19, 2007 #We Like to Say Hello November 3, 2007 #O'Riley November 10, 2007 #We Can Do So Many Things December 7, 2007 #Shingle Back Lizard January 28, 2008 #Look But Don't Touch February 22, 2008 #Captain Feathersword's Pirate Crew March 10, 2008 #Musical Bononza March 22, 2008 #Pirate Dancing Shows April 18, 2008 #Box of Mystery May 2, 2008 #Farmer Brown June 21, 2008 #Watch Learn Dance Sing July 19, 2008 #Animal Charades August 25, 2008 Season 6 #We're All Getting Strong December 8, 2008 #King Anthony December 14, 2008 #Pin the Tail on the Captain December 15, 2008 #Cool Cat Wiggles December 27, 2008 #Anthony the Clown January 3, 2009 #I Feel Like Dancing January 10, 2009 #There Was a Princess Long Ago January 17, 2009 #It's Rhyme Time January 31, 2009 #Let's Go to the Beach February 28, 2009 #Three Fine Gentleman March 14, 2009 #Henry Goes to Gawa March 21, 2009 #Black Velvet Band March 27, 2009 #I Drive the Big Red Car April 4, 2009 #Let's Get the Rhythem of the Feet April 18, 2009 #Constable Anthony April 25, 2009 #D is for Dorothy May 2, 2009 #Let's Do the Sporting Salsa May 16, 2009 #Let's All Shimmie Shake May 23, 2009 #The Biggest Small of All May 30, 2009 #Hello Over There June 13, 2009 #Twinkle Twinkle June 20, 2009 #Smell Your Way Through the Day July 11, 2009 #Big Bigger and Biggest July 18, 2009 #I Spy with My Little Eye July 25, 2009 #Vegetable Soup Yummy Yummy August 15, 2009 #One Finger One Thumb Keep Moving August 20, 2009